


My One And Only (Desire)

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Harry is his, only his, and Louis belongs to Harry just as completely. They consume each other, in life, in love, in every way two people can.





	My One And Only (Desire)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read my short story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Written for the ShakeTheDustOff 500 word challenge. The prompt was that it’s officially spring!
> 
> Shoutout to [ Lauren ](https://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for organizing this little challenge, it was great!
> 
> Title from [ Desire ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2cSReP67LziR3PeYQ8Ehm2?si=3vwYok3bRrSMpgQ8o7_JDA) by Ryan Adams.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/183680805748/my-one-and-only-desire-by-jacarandabloom) if you feel so inclined!

S. Slowly, Louis tightens his grip, the pulse in Harry’s wrists beating faster under his sweaty palms. Louis has been taking him to the edge, over and over, teetering, before pulling back. Harry’s writhing on the bed, digging his heels in and shifting his hips up to get more friction, but Louis won’t let him have it, not yet. There’s an urgency to Harry’s breathing, short gasps of air and Louis struggles to avoid matching the rhythm, needing to stay present so he can take Harry over into the abyss at just the right moment.

P. Prying his fingers loose, he trails his hands down the taut muscles of Harry’s arms, dipping into his armpits, causing him to tremble under his touch. He’s murmuring nonsense, words and sounds fighting to be heard. Louis grazes over his puffy nipples, rewarded with shudders at his featherlight touch as Harry wages an internal war. The desire must be strong now, the yearning, the want, the desperate need to give in, but Louis will hold him on the precipice for just a little longer.

R. Relishing in the ability he has to give Harry this pleasure is one of Louis’ favorite things. Here, in their secluded space, away from the world, it becomes all-consuming. There is nothing else, not now. Just them. Louis pushes forward on the balls of his feet, dick slotting back into place like they’re magnetized to each other. He circles Harry’s cock with his thumb and forefinger, twisting and turning as the slick sounds fill the room, skin on skin. Harry moans, thrashing his head from side to side. He’s beautiful. More beautiful than any other being he has ever laid eyes on. Harry is his, only his, and Louis belongs to Harry just as completely. They consume each other, in life, in love, in every way two people can.

I. Inside, the warmth of Harry’s walls envelope him, holding him tight, muscles clenching, drawing him in deeper and deeper until he can go no further. Harry’s close now, Louis too. A few more blissful minutes and they’ll careen over the edge, together. Always together.

N. Never did he imagine being this close to anyone. In body, mind, and spirit. Two halves of the one whole destined by some cosmic force to exist as a single entity. His mind is reeling, thoughts and emotions and electricity running rampant, nothing to hold him back. He lifts Harry’s leg to his shoulder and leans forward, quickening his thrusts. Harry cries out, body tensing, toes curling beside Louis’ ear. White light bursting and breaths halted, they hurtle into the abyss. Collapsing, panting, whispering declarations of eternal love and adoration and wonderment.

G. Gazing out through the wide open window to the yard, Louis can see the breeze fluttering the leaves and flowers on their jacaranda tree. The lavender blooms and bright green foliage contrasting against the clear blue sky. So at peace, wrapped in each other’s bodies and joined forever as one soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome. xx
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/183680805748/my-one-and-only-desire-by-jacarandabloom) if you feel so inclined!


End file.
